Diamond Eyes
by coldwise
Summary: His life wasn't supposed to be like this, cursed from the very beginning. Taken by the Akatsuki, Naruto can only live his life as he endures. But just how much pain can someone take before they snap. Major/Main Character Death, Split Personality, rated M for mentions of torture and heavy violence, slight ooc Akatsuki members.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

 _Extraction_

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stood silently in the center of a small patch of emptiness within the forest. Tall trees surrounded the team on all sides, the hot sun shined above them. As a cool breeze blew through the trees Sasuke spoke.

"We should get a move on, we don't want another team to find us before we find them." The Uchiha spoke calmly turning from Sakura and Naruto to the trees ahead.

Naruto sighed. "Can't we rest for a bit more, we've been running all day?"

Today was the team's third day in the second stage of the Chunin Exam. The objective was to get an Earth scroll, as they had been given a Heaven scroll.

"No we need to keep going, we need to get a scroll." Sasuke said scowling at Naruto.

Another gust of wind blew past the group.

"Shall we lend a hand?"

Sasuke's blood ran cold as the voice hit his ears. Naruto and Sakura turned around, as their eyes landed on the two men exiting the trees a black and blue blur ran past them. Their eyes traveled from the men to Sasuke. Both strangers wore long black cloaks covered in blood-red clouds.

Sasuke's eyes focused on the dark haired man, his knuckles turned white as he tightly gripped the kunai in hand.

"You!" He screamed out, his stage-two sharingan simultaneously activating.

Sakura and Naruto watched in shock as the two strangers remained motionless. "Itachi!"

Sasuke jumped up, his kunai aimed to slice through the black haired man. In a flash his hand was outstretched and gripping tightly onto Sasuke's neck.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke!"

Naruto and Sakura shouted both taking steps towards Sasuke only to be stopped when Itachi spoke.

"Stay out of my way." Itachi's grip on Sasuke was released, as the boy was dropped to the ground Itachi's fist was buried into Sasuke's stomach.

Sasuke now lay on the forest floor, his hands gripping his stomach as his teeth gritted together.

"I'm not here for you. I'm only interested in one thing." Itachi's cold black eyes looked past Sasuke, focusing directly onto Naruto. "The one who holds true power."

Naruto remained still, his eyes widening.

"We've been watching you for some time now, Naruto. Your power far exceeds what you believe. So we would like to make a deal, if you come with us I'll overlook the remaining people."

"That's a lie! I can't believe something like that!" Naruto yelled, his eyes landing on Sasuke as he pushed his body up. Itachi's eyes narrowed as he stared down at Sasuke, walking forward the bottom on his foot pressed down on the Uchiha's back.

"Come on Naruto, you don't want your friend to die, right?" Itachi spoke.

Beneath him, Sasuke squirmed his head slowly turning to look at the man. Naruto watched in horror as Itachi pushed down harder, Sasuke began to violently cough and gag a blood began leaking from his mouth.

"What's your answer, Naruto-kun?" Itachi spoke, his eyes narrowing as Naruto's eyes slowly closed.

' _There is no way I can trust these guys but if I refuse I know Sasuke and Sakura will die, maybe even more people will have to suffer.'_ Naruto thought, his eyes slowly opened, looking to Itachi and the other man.

"I'll go."

Itachi released his foot, Sasuke remained still as two rips were broken.

"Perfect." Itachi spoke, allowing a small smile to wash over his almost emotionless face. Itachi's cloak swayed in the breeze as he walked towards Naruto, ignoring the pink haired girl completely.

"Let's go." Itachi spoke looking down at Naruto who bit his lip, his eyes traveling past the man to Sakura and Sasuke. "But what about them?

"Don't worry, you'll friends will be in good hands." Itachi spoke his left hand gripping onto Naruto's shoulder. "Our job is over, let's go Kisame."

The blue haired man smirked, his hand raising the grip the handle of the large sword positioned on his back.

"What about me?" Naruto asked slowly.

"We're kind to our subordinates, Naruto-kun. Let's get going." Itachi spoke turning back towards the edge of the opening. His hand gripping Naruto's shoulder tightly pulling the boy along through the trees passing a single shrub of flowers, a mix of pink and purple bell-shaped flowers with large bright green leaves.

Kisame continued smirking as he watched the pink haired girl rush towards Sasuke. _'You lair.'_ He thought gripping his sword tightly before turning around and following his partner.

Sasuke's eyes slowly opened, watching as Naruto's figure vanished into the forest. _'Naruto, why did you do that, you know they're lying to you, so why, why did you give yourself up for us.'_

Sakura was thinking the same thing as she sat next to Sasuke. _'You had no other choice did you, you knew you couldn't take them on.'_

"Sakura, we need to get out of here and tell the Hokage what happened." Sasuke spoke, masking the pain was rushed through his body as he sat up.

Sakura nodded, helping pull Sasuke to his feet. "Yeah."

* * *

As soon as Anko was notified about what happened she immediately rushed to the Hokage's office towards the center of the village. Not bothering to knock she burst through the door.

"What are you doing here Anko, you should be monitoring the exams." The aging man spoke tiredly looking to the tokubetsu jounin.

"Hokage-sama we have an incident?" Anko spoke quickly. "Two men have broken into the exams."

"Who?" Hiruzen asked, standing from his seat looking at Anko waiting for the women to continue.

"I'm not sure, but they were spotted wearing black cloaks with red clouds." Anko spoke clearly panicked.

Hiruzen frowned, his hands coiling around the edge of his desk. Dark eyes focusing on desk.

"That can't be, it's far too early." Hiruzen spoke quietly, but just loud enough for Anko to hear. "Cancel the exams this instant!"

"Why? What about the contestants?" Anko asked staring at Hiruzen in surprise, what was it about these men that was so dangerous.

With a raise of the hand two ANBU ninja appeared before Hiruzen. "Shut down these exams now, get everyone out of there. I believe they are after one of the participants."

"Who?" Anko asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

 _End_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

 _Rift_

* * *

The exams indeed got cancelled, all participants were then sent to the hospital to be checked. This is where Sasuke now lay. His dark eyes remained locked on the ceiling of the hospital room.

"You should eat, Sasuke-kun." Sakura sat next to him, holding a small plate of sliced apples. He ignored her however, the scenes from before still ran over and over through his mind. Itachi had showed up, Naruto had gone with him.

Sasuke's knuckles turned white as he tightly gripped the thin sheets covering his body. Naruto had given himself up for him and Sakura.

"Tch."

Sasuke scowled at the thought, he didn't need to be protected by that dumbass that could hardly through a shuirken straight. Glaring at the wall, his right hand traveled up to his abdomen which was now covered in bandages.

"Sasuke-kun, if you don't eat there is no way you'll heal." Sakura said, holding the slices of apple out to Sasuke. Abruptly the plate was knocked from her hands, Sasuke's hand was raised, his cold eyes looking into Sakura's. "Leave, you're starting to piss me off." He snarled out, ignoring the pain as he let his arm drop.

"But Sasuke-kun…" Sakura spoke sadly, holding her hands together. Deciding to be smart Sakura gave a slow nod before walking out of the room leaving the discarded apples of the hospital floor.

Sighing Sasuke pushed his legs from beneath the covers, flinching when his bare feet touched the cold tiles. Standing up, he walked to the bathroom were his shirt hung. Carefully pulling it on he walked to the window, quickly unlocking it he stepped out onto the roofing. Allowing the cool breeze the flow through his hair.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he looked around the village before he jumped onto the roof of the next building.

* * *

Kakashi stood silent, trying to wrap his head around the scene before him. Hiruzen sat at his desk, wrinkled hands folded beneath his chin. Anko stood next to him, her own hands hidden deep in the pockets of her trench coat.

"Can you please repeat that, Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen took a deep breathe, repositioning his hands on the top of the desk. His eyes softening as he repeated himself. "Naruto has been taken by the Akatsuki."

Kakashi nodded, forcing himself to swallow as he felt his stomach churn, a bitter taste evading his throat. "He's gone?"

"Yes."

Kakashi nodded again. "Then I will be going after him." His lone eye looking to Hiruzen in determination.

"It's far too dangerous, all we know about the group is each member is said to be S-ranked, it would be suicide to send you, I cannot allow that Kakashi." Hiruzen spoke slowly, sure it pained him knowing Naruto's whereabouts were unknown but it would be foolish to send his own ninja after the genin.

"Do you not care for him in the slightest?" Kakashi spoke, his visible eye narrowing in frustration.

Hiruzen stood from his seat, his hands hitting the table. "Of course I do! I care for the child as if he were my own blood."

"Then you're just going to let him die." Kakashi said glaring at Hiruzen who was shocked to see the usually relaxed Jounin show so much emotion.

"You have no team anyway Kakashi." He relied sighing again.

"Not quite." A new voice spoke.

Hiruzen looked past Kakashi to see the door to the room wide open, a familiar group standing at the threshold. "We're going too."

Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, and Hayate walked into the office, taking a stance next to Kakashi who couldn't help but give a relieved smile beneath his mask.

"We aren't even sure where they are keeping Naruto or how many members there are." Hiruzen spoke, but Asuma cut him off. "Then we will just have to track him down, we won't know how many there are until we get there anyway."

"It will be extremely dangerous. None of you might make it back."

"All of us are aware of the risks Hokage-sama." Kurenai spoke calmly.

On the opposite side of the door Sasuke silently stood with his ear pressed against the aged wood. His eyes narrowed and eyebrows furrowed in concentration. _'So they plan to go after Naruto…'_

Hiruzen sat down in his chair, his hands rubbing his temples. "If that is what you all chose to do…then you will leave tonight."

Anko, who had remained surprisingly silent during the conversation looked between the group as they left the room. Shaking her head, Anko let out a huff before following the group.

"Wait." She called out watching the groups back as they walked from the room. "Why are you five so persistence about going after Naruto, I get Kakashi but what about the rest of you?"

"You and I are the proctors of the exam, in some way I feel obligated to help him." Hayate spoke, he was supposed to be in charge of the third and final stage.

"Each of us have known Kakashi since we were in the academy, its only right we help him on this mission." Kurenai spoke, silently pleading Anko would come with the group.

"You all are foolish, throwing your lives away just for some brat who has caused nothing but pain." Anko scowled at the group. Sure she was only twelve when the incident happened but it was a night she could never forget.

"That's enough Anko, you know we aren't allowed to talk about that, besides we believe that's exactly what the Akatsuki want Naruto for." Kakashi spoke taking a step towards Anko, both Jounins' eyes narrowed as they stared at one another.

Behind the window Sasuke now stood, his eyes wide as he listened in on the conversation _. 'What can't they talk about? And what does it have to do with Naruto?'_ Sasuke thought, suddenly something clicked, and he remembered what Itachi had said when they met in the forest. _"We aren't here for you, we want to the one who possess true power_." Sasuke leapt down from the building and made his way back to the hospital, the thought of his teammate passing through his mind.

"Fine if you five want to through away your lives then go right ahead!" She yelled glaring at the group before turning and walking in the opposite direction. Kakashi turned his head back to the group when something caught his eye. The window to his right was cracked open, a small breeze escaping through.

' _Someone was here?'_ He thought looking out past over the village.

* * *

That evening the group stood at the west gate of the village, each carrying a small bag as well as any necessary items. The group now consisted of six members, Kurenai had asked for help from a friend of hers. A young women named Hana, who belonged to the Inuzuka clan which specialized in tracking.

"Alright, everyone is here." Kakashi spoke looking to the group. "Before we leave if anyone has any doubts please leave now."

A brief silence fell over them as they stood in a small circle. "Good, let's get going…"

"Wait!"

The Jounin all turned to see a familiar pale skinned, black haired boy walking calmly towards them. Behind him stood a group, larger than their own.

"We're coming too…" Sasuke spoke looking directly at Kakashi.

Kakashi walked towards Sasuke, looking down at the Uchiha. "How did you know we were here, Sasuke? Was it you who was listening to our conversation?"

Sasuke smirked. "You didn't notice it was me? Then we have even more of a reason to come."

Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, and Hayate looked past Sasuke to the group of genin behind him. Their own teams, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Lee, Shino, Hinata, Kiba, Sakura, and surprisingly Neji.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but we cannot allow that, you are all genin we still aren't sure what we are going up against. And besides why do you all want to even help Naruto. All you do is complain about him, Kiba." Kurenai spoke looking to the young Inuzuka who also happened to ne Hana's brother.

"I was wondering the same thing Sasuke, Sakura?" Kakashi asked looking to his own team, all they did was talk down to Naruto and tell him how much he was dragging them down.

Sasuke's smirk dropped, replaced with a stoic expression. "That's simple, he may be a loser and stupid idiot, but him and I…we have unfinished business I can't let him bail on our next fight."

Shikamaru nodded, raising his arms to place them behind his head. "He's right, Naruto is a complete idiot. " His arms dropped to his sides. "But, he is a Leaf Shinobi."

The rest of the genin gave nods, except for Neji who acted as he still had better things to do. A small smile was exchanged between the Jounin.

"I guess we have no choice then, let's begin the Naruto retrieval mission." Kakashi spoke.

* * *

Through the winding hallways of the building, Itachi and Naruto walked silently, the only sound coming from their footsteps.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked looking up to Itachi who remained silent, like he hadn't heard what Naruto said.

They continued walking in silence until they reached a large set of metal doors, reaching from floor to ceiling. Calmly, Itachi opened the left door, holding it open allowing Naruto to cautiously walk through.

The room was in the shape of a semi-circle, the far wall covered in large windows allowing Naruto to get a glimpse of the surrounding area. It seemed to be dark outside, grey storm clouds covering the sky with rain pouring heavily from them. A large desk positioned in front of the window with a few stacks of paper stack on top.

What caught Naruto's eyes the most was the short, orange haired women who sat crossed legged on the desk. Her arms positioned behind her holding herself up. She wore the same high-collared cloak as Itachi and Kisame, though unlike the others her face was heavily pierced.

Three piercings lining each cheek, and a single piercing between her eyes. Her eyes, Naruto had never seen any like her own. No iris existed, her entire eye was covered in a stormy purple color, a ripple pattern exceeding from her pupils.

And so some reason Naruto couldn't pull himself away, they were entrancing.

"Hello Naruto-kun…" She spoke, her voice soft and calm filling Naruto's ears. "I'm glad you finally arrived, I was beginning to worry." She let herself fall from the desk, landing smoothly onto the metal floor of the room. Not a second she spoke did she take her eyes away from Naruto.

"Where is Kisame-san, Itachi-san?" She asked politely.

"He went to his room, resting from the trip I assume." Itachi spoke, his voice bored.

"I see…" She dragged on walking close to Naruto, circling around the child like a shark waiting to kill its prey. "You must be tired as well, why don't you go rest. I can take it from here." Finally stopping, standing directly between Itachi and Naruto who watched as Itachi nodded, turning he left leaving Naruto and the women alone.

"Now Naruto-kun, won't you follow me, please?" She spoke, Naruto couldn't help but nod as the women turned, leaving the room. Once again Naruto was led through the intertwining hallways, this time his eyes trained to the back of the women's cloak.

' _I just need to wait for a chance to escape and I'll take it…'_ Naruto thought trying to ignore the sinking feeling that began to grow in his stomach.

They walked for some time until finally reaching a similar metal door, though this one shorter. Like Itachi the women led Naruto through, her hand tracing the wall trying to feel for the light switch. The lights flickered on.

The room was large, each wall painted a light cream, each highly decorated. Covered in fancy paintings and portraits of unknown people whom Naruto had never seen before. The floor was made of expensive looking black and white alternating marble.

"Beautiful isn't it?" The women spoke, Naruto watched as she walked towards one of the corners of the room. On a tall wooden table was a pot of planted flower. A long green stem with small white peddles surrounding a yellow bud. Her hand reached out, grabbing a single flower and turning back to Naruto.

"Now Naruto-kun, i'm sure you're wondering why you're here." She commented earning a nod from the child next to her.

"Well, there is a power you possess that we desire…" Naruto nodded again, mentally guessing what she was trying to say.

"So you plan on killing me?" He asked, his eyes widening when the large room was filled with the women's laughter.

"I won't lie to you, Naruto-kun that was originally the plan however I have changed my mind." She spoke, slightly out of breathe due to her snickering.

"So what then?" Naruto asked. Without responding, Naruto watched as the women's arm receded into her cloak, reaching into a hidden pocket to pull out a small, thin black box. Opening it, she pulled out a single syringe, filled with a thick yellow liquid.

"You may not know this but that power you have has the ability to heal almost any wound. For example if you were stabbed through your heart, that ability you have with heal it, sure not right away but with time. But this, this is a suppressant, that power will be of no use. So Naruto-kun tell me, what does it feel like to be at the whim of this."

Naruto didn't have time to react when the syringe was buried deep into his forearm, piercing through the fabric of this jacket into his skin. He was overwhelmed with a burning sensation though it didn't last long, the flower was dropped onto the floor, and her now empty hand was brought down onto Naruto's neck knocking him unconscious.

His limp body fell to the cold marble floor, the syringe was pulled from his skin, the yellow liquid now gone. The women let out a small giggle as she crouched down.

The door to the room slowly opened behind her. "Is it done?" A monotone voice spoke from behind her.

"Yes, but now we can start the fun part." A sinister smile covered her lips, the man behind her nodded, his spiky orange hair swayed as he turned around, leaving the room.

The crushed flower lay on the tiled floor, its pedals and stem crushed beneath the man's foot.

"Yes…fun indeed."

 _End_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

 _Light_

* * *

There he sat, his knees pressed on the cold as he remained kneeling forward. The room which he was in was small, though the tall ceilings making it appear larger. The unpainted walls were dark, as the only source of light came from beneath the door leading from the room.

Droplets of red liquid were scattered around him. The heaviest amount fell from his face, which remained unseen, his dirty hair creating a shadow over his eyes and nose.

His arms were limp, but god damn they hurt, like thousands of razor sharp knives piecing his skin at once. The pain, he remembered it from before. How long was he asleep? He didn't know. His sense of time was the first thing pulled from him. His body twitched as memories from before flashed through him, a syringe sticking into his arm.

His eyes slowly opened, blinking rapidly trying to grasp the small amount of light inside the room. The first thing his eyes focused on was his thighs. He wore a thin pair of white pants which were shredded towards his knees. He must have been changed…the last time he was awake he was still wearing his orange jumpsuit.

"Your finally awake, Naruto-kun."

His head slowly raised, blonde locks falling over his eyes. It was still dark, his eyes trying to focus on the voice. A few feet away was a wooden stool, old and splintered. A figure sat on top, her knees pulled onto the second bar between the seat's legs.

"Are you there, Naruto-kun?" The sweet voice spoke.

Naruto could feel her presence moving, coming closer to him just as soft, feminine fingers gripped his chin raising his line of vision up. Familiar eyes locked with him.

"Y-You…?"

The women smiled, both hands now caressing Naruto's cheeks. His ears echoed with heavy panting, his body began to feel hot, yet cold as chill ran up his spine.

His eyes stared into her, into an empty abyss.

"You still have hope, I can tell from that look in your eyes?" She spoke still smiling at the child in front of her. "You think they will save you?" She continued, her smile faded, anger spreading over her pale face.

Naruto remained still, attempting to pull himself from her grasp, her grip on him tightened.

"Your friends? Your sensei? Your teammates?"

His heart sped up, his palms grew sweaty as he was pushed to his back. His hands were pushed up, her own hands gripping his wrists. She straddled him, her face now leaning over his own.

"You have no need to care for someone who doesn't care for you back…"

' _Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, Oji-san…'_

"They don't even see you…"

' _My loyalty for…'_

"But you don't care, do you, you're just selfish."

' _I'm…'_

"You don't want to be alone, you hate the feeling. You carve companionship, but most people are better in the abstract."

" _In the end she was right, I was just selfish, I wanted attention, I wanted to be noticed, to be acknowledged, yet I…"_

"So let me become your god."

" _Still couldn't keep myself from thinking about them…"_

* * *

The village the group now walked through was small, almost completely deserted as well. The two nin-dogs continued sniffing the ground, leading the group to where they were now.

Suddenly both dogs' head shot up and they took off in a bolt, the group quickly following them. As the large group ran through the twisting streets they finally caught up with the dogs.

Both animal had their powerful jaws attached to a man's legs. He was elderly with dirty clothes, his grey hair matted with dirt.

Hana sprinted towards the dogs and the man who began flinging his arms at the dogs, trying to get them to release his pants. As Hana, followed by Kakashi reached the man the dogs released their grip exchanging it for Kakashi's. The Jounin's gloved hand tightly gripped onto the man's neck pushing him into the dirt road. Sasuke ran up, his dark eyes narrowed as he watched Kakashi hold the man down.

"P-P-Please…get…off…me…" The man wheezed out gripping onto Kakashi's wrist.

"Where is Naruto?" Kakashi spoke, glaring harshly at the man who began to squirm his supply of oxygen rapidly dropping.

"N-Naruto…?" Kakashi's grip loosened allowing the man to breathe in a small amount of air. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Then why did those dogs smell him on you?" Kakashi demanded turning to look at the dogs who began barking at the man. "I don't know who this Naruto is…"

Sasuke reached in his short's pocket and pulled out a small booklet and began flipping through it. Positioning the bingo book in front of the man's eyes he spoke.

"This man, have you seen him?" A photo of Itachi was shown on the page. The man squirmed again looking at the photo in concentration, his eyes narrowing before he turned back to Kakashi.

"Yes, yes…he came to my restaurant a few days ago. He was with another man and a boy."

"What did the boy look like?" Sasuke asked.

"Blonde hair…and brown, no blue eyes and these weird marks on his cheeks." The man replied. "Please let me go now…"

Kakashi hesitated at first but decided to release his grip on the man's neck. He sat up, rubbing his bruised flesh as he caught his breath. "Did they say anything about where they were going?" Sasuke asked.

The man shook his head. "Not that I can remember, though I think I can recall the other guy saying something about the bad weather and how he hated it. But if you don't mind me asking why are you after this Naruto."

"But that doesn't explain why you have his sent all over you." Sasuke spoke still unsure of the restaurant owner.

"He did give me this…" Reaching into his pants pocket the man pulled out a green frog wallet. "If you all don't mind me asking why are you after the kid anyway…"

Kakashi sighed, lowering himself to meet the man's gaze. "You see, Naruto was taken by those two men from our village, we were sent to rescue him."

The man gave a sympathetic smile. "Well I wish I could be of more help."

"You were more than enough." Kakashi spoke turning around to the genin and jounin behind him. "I think I may know where they took him."

* * *

It hurts…. pain, pain, unbelievable pain…why…why me? Liquid, hot, cold, warm, cool he could feel it oozing around him. Something wonderful was pouring out. Wet, all around him, pain, all over him…him, me, I…

"More, more, more, more…"

"GYAAAAAAH!"

A gut wrenching scream bounced off the walls of the small room. Naruto lay squirming, his back pressed against the back wall. Five metal poles protruding from his body. Eyes, those eyes…he couldn't see, nothing but those eyes. Hope, there is no such thing when he looked into her eyes.

" _It was the first time I met him. He was smiling and laughing. I didn't see what was so funny, but then again I couldn't even think straight."_

The poles were ripped out, then pushed into new places, blood pooled around Naruto's body as new puncture wounds were made.

Naruto was pulled from reality when an unfamiliar pair of hands gripped onto his shoulders. His body lost in his sub-consciousness.

"Pathetic…" The voice spoke smoothly.

Naruto felt the hands move up his neck and onto his face, covering his eyes. Shielding him from his sense of sight. His own hands moved to grab onto the intruder's but he felt nothing.

"Who…"

The hands were removed. The room he was previously in was gone he now stood in a sewer, murky water reaching up to his knees. Before him were large metal poles, reaching from the ground to the ceiling.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked looking around. Looking in front of himself, his eyes locked onto a large set of crimson red ones.

"Come closer." The voice spoke again, stepping through the water Naruto inched closer to the cage. "That's it, come here Naruto…"

Naruto stood a foot away from the large cage, the large eyes still staring down at him.

A sudden light burst through the area which he stood. Naruto could now see who spoke to him. A large fox lay behind the bar, nine long tails swung back and forth.

"You're the Kyuubi…"

The large fox gave a sinister smirk, Naruto watched as pieces of the animal's fur began to peel from its body before vanishing into thin air. As flesh and bone melted away from the fox Naruto watched as a humanoid figure stepped from the cage, easily slipping past the bars.

It was a man, tall and thin, yet muscular in stature. Blood-red hair was pulled back in a loose pony-tail minus the amount covering the man's eyes and bangs framing his face. His skin was pale, as if he had not seen light in years.

The sudden feeling of his feet being lifted of the ground passed over him. The man's large hand was now gripping tightly onto Naruto's neck.

"I can kill you right here if I wanted to." He spoke, razor sharp teeth now showing. Naruto's hands reached up, attempting the grab the man's arm but he was thrown into the water below.

Expecting his back to his the floor he only sank deeper and deeper into the seemingly endless abyss. The figure of the man growing blurry and dark as the depth grew.

Thrashing in the water, bubbles floated above him as he let out a deep breath. Landing on what he assumed was the ground Naruto blinked, opening his eyes the water had disappeared, he now stood up right in another unfamiliar location.

It seemed like the living room of a house, a house he had never seen before. The room had cream painted walls, a kitchen was attached behind him. Blue curtains covering large windows which he assumed faced the street.

"What's this…?"

Turning left he saw a door leading to another room. Hearing the door slowly open he went to move only for it to slam open. Before him stood another unfamiliar figure, this time a women, with long red hair, similar to the man he was just with. She also had light skin, violet eyes and wore a long green dress.

The women looked towards him, but continued walking. Taking a step back as the women inched closer, Naruto's eyes widened when the women passed through his own body. Spinning around he watched as the women walked towards the front door of the home before opening it. Naruto was taken back when he saw a man walk into the home, spiky blonde hair with bangs framing his face. A long white cloak covering his Jounin vest, red flames crept up the bottom of the cloak.

"That's…"

"Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage." Naruto turned to see the red haired man from before now standing next to him, his narrow eyes glaring towards the blonde man and red haired women.

"He's who defeated you, right?" Naruto asked, he had when he was younger it was the Yondaime Hokage who had defeated the Kyuubi, saving the village.

"Yes, then sealing me into you." He spoke calmly, looking at the couple as they sat down at the dinner table.

Naruto frowned, looking sadly at Minato. "But why me, there had to be others so why did he chose me."

Kyuubi smiled turning to look down at Naruto. "You humans really are an ignorant species. Your friends never told you a damn thing about it."

"About what?" Naruto asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Think about it, Naruto. Of all people he sealed me into you. Your birthday was the same day I was sent here. And just look at him." He spoke pointing to Minato.

Naruto's eyes traced over Minato, past his bright blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and tan skin. Naruto felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as all the pieces of the puzzle began to fall into place. His eyes went to the women, they was she spoke, her tone and her smile it was much like his own.

"After all these years they never told you a thing, allowing you to be cast down upon, belittled, tormented ,and left all alone."

Naruto's jaw clenched tightly.

"Everything up until now has been a lie?" He asked, his voice cracking as he continued looking at the two strangers.

"Yes."

" _And so I stood there for what seemed like hours with him, watching as my parents lived their lives. I had found out it was when my mother was currently pregnant with me, seven months before their death as well. I didn't understand why I couldn't bring myself to leave, to follow where ever the man would take me next. Probably because I craved there love, craving the care of loving parents. I was soon pulled away, that time exchanged for another."_

Naruto and the man stood in a large opening a distance away from the village. Minato and Kushina stood slumped over, a long sharpened claw holding their bodies up. The Kyuubi stood behind them, bound by glowing chains which protruded from Kushina's back.

Beneath them lay Naruto's baby self loosely wrapped in a baby blanket as he lay in a small highly decorated basinet.

"Naruto-kun…don't be picky, eat lots and grow strong. Make sure that you bathe every day and stay warm. Don't stay up too late…you needs lots of sleep. And make friends, you don't need many just a few that you can really trust. I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your ninjutsu hard…remember that everyone has their strengths and weaknesses. So don't get too depressed if you can't do something well. Respect your teachers at the academy. Oh, and this is an important one, it's about the three prohibitions for a shinobi."

Naruto watched as blood began dripping from his mother's mouth, as tears began welling up in her eyes.

"I'm a women, so I don't know too much about this but, all you need to remember is that this world is made up of men and women, so it's only natural for you to take an interest in girls. But just don't get hooked on bad women, find someone like me." Kushina spoke slowly, cracking a small smile as she looked down at the baby.

"And speaking of the three prohibitions, be wary of Jiraiya-Sensei. Naruto-kun, you're going to face a lot of pain and hardship. Be true to yourself, have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true…there's so much more I want to pass onto you. I wish I could stay with you longer. I love you."

Naruto stood motionless watching as the fox's spirit was sealed within his baby form, his parents dropping dead on the grass.

Naruto's head dropped, tears brimming in his eyes in grief.

The man beside him remained emotionless, his hand gripping Naruto's shoulder. In a flash they were teleported away.

The pair now stood facing one another, no walls to keep them confined, just a blank land where everything was white.

"Kaa-san…"

"Tou-san…"

Naruto spoke softly, tears falling down his cheeks as his head remained facing downward.

"Why…? Why did you leave me all alone…? I hate being all alone, it hurts…it hurts so much…" Naruto spoke as he began sobbing, dropping his knees, his forehead pressed against the ground. His hands clenching as his fingernails dug into the white floor.

"I…I wish…I wish you would have picked me…I wish you would have chosen me!" He screamed out, his head raised before slamming down on the floor and his legs violently kicking.

"I WISH YOU LIVED FOR ME!" He screamed louder, his forehead hitting the ground again as the man began walking around the angst ridden child.

"Even if that meant they are forsaking the village?" He spoke calmly inching closer to Naruto.

"EVEN IF IT MEANT THAT!" He screamed lifting his head up.

"Even if it meant letting all the villagers and other ninjas parish?" He spoke again, standing behind Naruto.

"EVEN IF IT MEANT THAT!" He let out a finally scream.

"That's right Naruto, your parents couldn't do that. That's not being a hero. That's just being weak. They didn't have the strength the power to turn their backs and save their child. Are you the same as them?" The man gripped onto the top of Naruto's head pulling him back, allowing them to make eye contact.

"…No… i'm not like them."

"Well do you have that strength they lacked?"

"Yes."

"Are you saying you accept me?" The man asked, his smile growing feral, sharp teeth showing.

"No that's not what i'm saying…"

The man turned in slight surprise as the world faded, both males now standing in familiar water. Naruto stood before him, his bangs covering his eyes as they faced once again. The man's eyes narrowed, his smile fading away.

' _Something changed... he's much different now.'_ He thought watching as Naruto remained still. "Then what is it you mean, Naruto." He growled out glaring at the child.

"…"

He was met with silence, however he looked down, the water began turning an ominous black.

"What I mean is… I can always suppress you. If I don't then i'm not better than them, so I'll kill anyone who stands in my way." Slowly raising his hand Naruto raised his head looking at the man coldly.

"Even you…"

Large metal rods were dropped down in front of the man, he remained still as his cage was formed again. Rage spread through the man as he gripped onto the bars watching as Naruto walked away, his form vanishing into darkness.

"Naruto-kun…Naruto-kun…"

She was calling to him, he could hear her, her voice, he heard her.

She sat on the stool in the center of the small room, her legs pulled to her chest, her cloak discarded on the floor leaving her naked body visible.

A loving look covered her lips as she looked to Naruto who was sat unmoving on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding him soaking into his already stained pants.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun I won't let you die your far too precious. So I'll share a gift with you." She stood from seat and walked towards Naruto, her naked body coming towards him. Her hands reached out, soaking with blood as she cupped his cheeks raising his head like she had done before. Her cold eyes stared into his own.

" _I just wanted to be loved."_

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun you'll be loved this time, I mean just look at yourself." She spoke smiling at Naruto. She was met with the sound of inhalation.

"So cute and innocent."

 _End_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

 _Gates_

* * *

Two days had passed since Naruto's retrieval team had learned of the suspected location he was being held. The group now stood on the outskirts of Amegakure, each shinobi dressed in identical black hooded cloaks, there headbands hidden beneath.

Sakura looked up into the sky, indeed the weather was terrible rain poured down heavily, the temperature drifting above freezing. It made the village look even less appealing than it already did. Tall steal buildings with smoke escaping into the sky. It was truly a gloomy city, but it seemed to fit the scenario perfectly.

Kakashi stood in front of the group, he could see the genin were nervous but he wasn't surprised, he was too.

"Kakashi…"

Asuma's voice snapped Kakashi from his thoughts, taking a deep breath he turned back to the group and began to explain the plan. "Tonight we will be moving in. Our Intel shows Naruto is in this village, though specific location is still unknown, but he is somewhere in these buildings."

Pulling out a map Kakashi held it up for the team to view. "We can suspect he is being held towards the center of town where the largest of the buildings are."

"So we are practically going in blind?" Everyone turned to see Neji, his arms crossed and pale eyes narrowed.

"That's what you and Hinata are for, your byakugans will be how we find him." Kakashi spoke firmly.

"We will split into two teams, my team will consist of Gai, Hana, Shino, Chouji, Sakura, Sasuke, and Neji. Asuma will lead the other team, consisting of Kurenai, Hayate, Hinata, Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten, Ino, and Kiba."

"So what happens when one of us finds Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

Dropping his bag onto the ground Kakashi bent down, reaching in he pulled out a smaller bag filled with ear pieces. Handing the bag around the group each ninja attracted the small device into their ears.

It was pitch black, dark clouds covered the moon. Amegakure citizen's slept, completely unaware of the Leaf ninja who dashed through their village. Asuma's group was the first to make it to the center of city, standing on the roofs of a cluster of apartments they scanned the horizon. Asuma's eyes locked onto a tall building west of where they currently were.

"Over there."

Jumping into the air, Asuma landed on a taller building, his team following suit. Pressing the button on the ear piece Asuma spoke quietly. "We are clear over here, we will be moving up, and there is a large building ahead that we will check out."

Through the ear piece Asuma heard Kakashi reply with a simple _'Alright'_. As the Jounin leap from the building making their way towards the tall tower, Ino couldn't help but frown at the sinking feeling that grew in her stomach.

"Hey, Shikamaru…?" Ino spoke looking over to her male teammate. "Do you really think…we can save Naruto?" Shikamaru turned to look at Ino, giving her a supportive smile. "We have our senseis with us, this may be a difficult mission but I truly think that we can get him back…"

Ino gave a small nod before following the rest of the genin, including Shikamaru after the Jounins.

* * *

Kakashi and his own group weaved through the ally-ways of the village as they made their way around. The group had yet to run in to a single villager nor ninja not unlike Asuma's team. Leading his teammates through the narrow space between buildings Kakashi made sure to keep him guard up. Finally seeing a break between buildings he ran out.

Standing in what seemed to be a small market place. Looking up Kakashi could see the large neon signs above begin to flicker on.

Standing behind Kakashi, Neji remained silent as he looked around to the surrounding buildings. In an instant his byakugan activated. His pale eyes narrowed as the veins around them bulged. "Gai-sensei, I can feel a presence coming towards us."

The group all turned to where Neji was looking to. Between two large buildings a shadowed figure stepped out from between. Sasuke's head slowly raised, his dark eyes focusing on the figure.

"You finally show yourself…" Kakashi spoke stepping in front of Sasuke. His hand raised, with a single swift movement his forehead protector was moved up, his left eye revealing his matured sharingan. The clouds above shifted, the moonlight shining through. The shadow faded, the figure remained silent, his own eyes looking plainly at the group.

"Uchiha Itachi…" Kakashi said.

In the blink of an eye the genin of the group dropped to their knees as killer intent flooded through them. Itachi's head dropped to the side as his sharingan activated as he looked at the group.

"So you all are here…" Itachi replied simply making Sasuke glare at the older Uchiha. As the heavy atmosphere surrounding them began to lift the genin slowly got to their feet.

Hana's two ninken began growling as Itachi took a step towards the group.

"Don't look him in the eye." Kakashi said watching as Itachi moved closer.

The air grew heavy when the sudden chime of metal on metal bounced off the buildings. Kakashi and Itachi now faced one another, each holding kunais which were pressed together. "Tell me, Itachi where is Naruto."

"…"

Itachi's hand released the kunai, his left hand gripped onto Kakashi's shoulder and his knee raised. Kakashi's own hand grabbed onto Itachi's wrist, pushing up Itachi's arm, Kakashi jumped back avoiding the kick.

"Gai, Hana…" Kakashi spoke motioning to the two Jounin. Itachi jumped back as Gai vanished before him, shocking the genin.

His sharingan watched as Gai appeared above him. Blocking a kick, Itachi was pushed back down onto the ground. Landing on his hands and knees he had hardly any time to dodge a punch. Flipping backwards, Itachi raised his arms, blocking Gai's kicks and punches, blood began seeping from his elbows from the sheer force.

Feeling a presence behind him, Itachi turned, his eyes narrowing when Hana and her ninken appeared behind him. His eyes fell upon her, only after a split second the young women dropped onto the ground.

With his attention turned Gai's fist was buried into Itachi's side sending him crashing into the wall of a building. Sasuke scowled as Itachi's form was pulled from the wall. Before he could take another step Kakashi stepped in front of the group. His dominant hand held out in front of him.

Lightning began surrounding Kakashi's hand creating a loud screeching sound. Kakashi dropped his hand and raced towards Itachi who remained motionless, his back still pressed to the wall.

' _ **Chidori.'**_ Kakashi's hand smashed through the wall sending pieces of cement flying into the air. As the rubble cleared, Gai, who was now carrying Hana saw Kakashi's hand buried deep into the wall directly above Itachi's shoulder, missing the man. Itachi's own hand was grasped onto Kakashi's wrist, he had directed the attack away from himself.

Kakashi grunted as Itachi's grip tightened, looking at the Uchiha, Kakashi's heart dropped when their eyes locked. Itachi's normal sharingan was replaced with a three-pronged wheel.

Suddenly the world around Kakashi vanished. He now hung on wooden planks, his arms and legs bound to them. The world surrounding him was black, the sky above red. A figure stood before him, a black sword in hand.

"Let's see how much you can endure." Itachi spoke before being overtaken by Kakashi's screams.

Kakashi's eyes snapped open, he was still facing Itachi. His wrist was dropped allowing his body to slump backwards falling onto the road with a thud.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Sensei!"

Sakura and Chouji called out watching at Kakashi lay unmoving. Sasuke's eyes remained locked onto Itachi, his own two-tomoe sharingan activated. A shiver ran up his spine as Itachi stepped over Kakashi's body and began walking towards them. Even Neji took a step back, his byakugan locked onto Itachi.

'This guy, he's strong…'

Sasuke remained still as Itachi approached him. His eyes wandering to Sakura, Chouji, and Shino who stood on either sides of him.

"…"

A set of kunai came flying towards them at racing speed, but with his sharingan Sasuke pulled out a handful of shuirken successfully blocking the attack. When the sound of bone crunching hit his ears Sasuke spun around.

Chouji sat on his knees, eyes wide in fear, his back faced Itachi his arm was pulled back, the left elbow inverted.

Itachi's boot pressed against Chouji's back, his hand still gripping the genin's broken arm. With another snap Chouji let out a blood curdling scream.

* * *

Team Asuma had arrived to the large building and were now making their way inside. The bottom floor was empty, the only object in the large room was a tall steel staircase leading the next floor. Following the stairs to the next floor the group began searching each room. Unknown to them a blue haired female stood floors above, her amber eyes watching them intently.

As time passed, the group who was still unsuccessful in finding Naruto stood in the hallway of the sixth floor, the stench of blood catching their attention. Kiba stepped from behind Kurenai when Akaumaru began barking towards the fourth door leading from the hallway.

"Akamaru says that its Naruto's…" Kiba spoke softly looking to his sensei. Hinata, who stood behind Kurenai dropped her head, tears welling her eyes as she could only imagine what was behind the door.

Asuma nodded, waling to the door he slowly opened it. Immediately the smell grew and as soon as Asuma's eyes landed on the inside he gagged.

The floor of the dark room had taken the color red, the walls covered with bloody hand prints. Metal poles laid scattered around a lone wooden stole sitting the center.

All of the genin and jounin felt like vomiting as they peered around the room, none daring to walk inside.

"Just what the hell happened here?" Kiba croaked out turning away from the gore before him. Before anyone could speak a loud sound shook the floor.

"What do we have here? Intruders?"

Chills ran up the groups spines, turning around a blue skinned man stood behind them a large, bandaged-wrapped sword positioned on his shoulders. A cocky smirk revealing his razor sharp teeth. Instantly Asuma and Hayate readied their weapons, unsheathing their sword and chakra blades respectively.

Kisame's large sword slammed onto the cement floor shocking the genin. Hayate's knuckles turned white as he tightened his grip on his sword. A sharp breath exited his lips as his eyes locked with Kisame's.

"Asuma, you all go, I'll hold him here." Hayate spoke dryly.

Asuma turned to Hayate in shock. "Hayate…"

"Go." Hayate spoke firmly. Asuma nodded, looking to the genin who stood behind him, along with Kurenai the group ran past Kisame who stepped out of the way allowing them to pass.

As soon as Hayate saw the group disappear behind the wall he got into a fighting stance, his sword held in front of his body.

Kisame was slightly surprised when the brown haired man disappeared, pulling his own sword up he narrowly blocked what would be a direct strike to his jugular. Pushing down, Kisame's wrapped sword began to grind against Hayate's forcing the man to leap back.

Positioning his katana in front of himself, Hayate remained focused on Kisame, preparing for the next attack. Kisame ran towards Hayate, his sword lifted above his head. With incredible speed and force, the large sword slammed down. Hayate pushed his own blade up blocking the hit.

Shock spread over him as he began being pushed down, the concrete floor beginning to crack beneath him. Griming as Kisame's sword continued bushing him down, the bandages of the tip of the sword began unraveling. The downward, purple colored scales dug deep into Hayate's shoulder, gouging into his flesh.

Dropping his sword onto the ground Hayate fell onto his knees, his right hand grasping onto the open flesh which poured with blood.

Kisame smirked as he watched Hayate cringe in agony. "You see Samehada isn't like any other sword, it doesn't slice, it shaves."

Kisame's grip on Samehada remained as he walked towards Hayate who was still clutching tightly onto his shoulder.

Momentslater the door to the small room slowly closed, Kisame who's bare, blood covered sword hung loosely over his shoulder walked down the hall. Inside the room a severed, bloody corpse lay.

* * *

Team Kakashi stood horrified as Chouji's motionless body was flung through the air, smashing through the glass of a small shop. Neji whose byakugan remained activated rushed towards Itachi, his palms held out ready to attack. As Neji came towards him, Itachi jumped over him, his hand landed on the back on Neji's neck forcing him to fall to his knees.

Spinning midair Itachi pulled a kunai from his cloak and aimed down for Neji who narrowly dodged the attack. Sasuke's teeth gritted as he watched the two fight.

Clasping his hands together a large fireball flew towards were Itachi was standing. Itachi jumped up onto the balcony of one of the buildings dodging the attack with ease. Slowly he turned his head, his eyes locking onto Sasuke's.

Itachi's cloaked form landed in front of Sasuke, another kunai held in hand. Sasuke fell onto his back, his sharingan even having trouble staying on Itachi.

The kunai was swiped down, aiming for Sasuke's neck. A green blur passed in front of him followed by the snapping of an arm. Sasuke watched as Itachi stumbled back, staring blankly down at his arm, a bone protruding from skin and fabric.

Gai stood between the two, his arms held in a fighting stance, his eyes locked onto Itachi.

Itachi straighten up, his broken arm hanging loosely. His head slowly raised, his eyes looking off into the distance.

Another cloaked figure suddenly dropped down landing next to Itachi. His large, bloodied sword catching the group's attention. Hana, who had carried the unconscious Kakashi to the genin watched as her ninken began sniffing the air.

"Kisame…" Itachi spoke.

"What are they still doing here Itachi? Oh, don't tell me, you still haven't told them?" Kisame replied smirking at the group.

Hana's eyes widened as she looked at the blood that dripped from the sword. "Hayate…" she whispered.

"Told us what?" Sakura asked, her voice quiet as she looked at the men.

"So he never told you, your friend is no longer here…" Kisame spoke sadistically.

Shock washed over the group, Sasuke's clutched his hands, nails digging into his skin. Sakura sunk to her knees, her own hands grasping her pants.

"You're wasting your time here, Naruto is long gone." Itachi finally spoke. Kisame turned to his partner before the pair jumped from the street disappearing into the night leaving the broken group alone.

Gai's head dropped as he turned to the group, bring his hand to the ear piece he spoke softly.

* * *

On the top of the tallest buildings team Asuma stood silently, their eyes glazed over the horizon. Asuma's own hand held to his ear piece. "I understand…"

The group behind him inwardly cringed as the heard Gai's voice.

Naruto was gone.

Tears fell from Hinata's eyes as Kiba lay a hand softly on her shoulder. Lee was crying as well, his teeth grinding together while Tenten stood motionless behind him, shock overwhelming her. Shikamaru and Ino remained silent as they stood behind Asuma.

Taking a deep breathe Asuma spoke. "We are meeting up with Kakashi at the main gate…"

The group leapt from the tower down on the roofs below as they headed to the meeting point.

The two groups stood at the bridge exiting the village, angst and failure showered over them. Shikamaru was the first to speak when he noticed the missing genin.

"Where is Chouji?" He spoke looking to Sakura whose cheeks were streaked with dried tears. Ino stepped forward as well.

Sakura shook her head. After Itachi and Kisame left Sakura, Hana, and Shino quickly went to where Chouji was thrown. When they arrived Chouji was missing, the only remnant being the shattered glass and puddle of blood.

Shikamaru gave a slow nod before turning away. "We should leave, the weather is getting worse…" He replied plainly.

Ino spun around to look at her teammate, tears threatening to pour from her eyes. "Do you feel anything, Shikamaru? I thought you cared about him?" Ino yelled, her voice rising in anger.

Shikamaru continued walked away, his hand buried into his pockets. Tear silently dropping onto the ground as he walked. The rest of the group silently followed, turning their back from the failed mission.

Sasuke, who stood as the back of the group slowly looked up. The rain had turned to small flakes of snow as the temperature continued dropping. Taking a deep breathe he turned back to the village. His cold dark eyes fell into a trance as snow continued falling around him.

Slowly he turned his back to the village, following the distraught group in silence.

* * *

On the roof of the tallest building stood two figures, a male dressed in only ragged black pants and a female who remained behind him. The boy's blue eyes traveled over the buildings squinting through the white snow.

His breathe visible as he exhaled, his pale skin cold to the touch as snowflakes fell onto his bare shoulders, back, and head. A small glimpse of light caught his eyes, turning to a piece of metal that lay on the roof. Bending down he picked up the lost headband his blistered, bloodied fingers tracing over the indented leaf symbol.

His arm cocked back before limply throwing the unrecognized item from the skyscraper. The women behind him remained still, her face blank as she watched the child. Two figures stood on the railings above, a large white bag, stained with blood sat between them as they watched the lost boy.

The innocent child who had once existed was now gone, replaced by another, who like an unused canvas awaited to be painted into existence.

 _End_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

 _Bloom_

* * *

-Three Years Later-

Past the large oak trees, the bright green grass, and the chirping of birds a loud explosion was heard. Beneath the bright sun which shinned above, two ninja's dashed through the winding trees, Konoha headbands reflecting the sun's glares. A clean slice was marked into a tree as the dark haired teen pulled the sword from its sheath.

His head snapped back as kunai flew from the trees at racing speed. Disappearing into thin air, the figure dashed through the forest, his sword slashing against the bark of trees as he chased his opponent. His eyes locked onto the figure, jumping into the trees as the earth below imploded into itself. Two bright blue sparks appeared above followed by a loud explosion when they crashed against one another.

The figures landed a distance from one another, each skidding to a stop. The black haired teen wasted no time before passing into the haze of smoke created by the explosion, his sword slashing through the cloud.

A pink haired female who stood on the branches watched the scene unfold below. Watching as sparks flew from the smoke while the sound of metal crashing hit her ears. Pulling a kunai out from the small pouch wrapped around her thigh she sliced through the wire that hung next to her. Hundreds of shurikens rained down on the opening below where the two males where fighting.

Three blood red pinwheel eyes spun widely before the males jumped from the smoke, both dodging the shuriken successfully. The younger male wore a smirk as he landed vertically on a tree. In his hands hung a set of silver bells. The sliver haired man couldn't help but smile beneath his mask when he felt the bells missing.

"Nicely done, Sasuke, Sakura." Kakashi spoke as the trio simultaneously met back in the opening. At sixteen years old Sasuke stood five foot eight inches, his hair had grown longer, bangs now covering his eyes. He was dressed in a black long sleeve shirt, the Uchiha fan visible on his bicep. He wore matching black pants and knee high boots. Sakura, also sixteen stood five foot five inches, her hair shoulder length. Dressed in a similar outfit as Sasuke, long sleeve black shirt, black shorts, and dark blue shinobi sandals.

Both teens wore matching vest, Sakura had become chunin while Sasuke had been quickly promoted to jounin only a few months ago.

"Your Chidori is already as powerful as my own, Sasuke I'm impressed." Kakashi continued, earning a small smile from Sakura who turned to Sasuke watching as her teammate gave a slow nod.

Clapping arose from within the trees catching the trio's attention.

Turning a familiar pair stepped into the field, a tall young adult with dark brown hair, and facial hair lining his jaw, cigarette held limply between his fingers. And a female next to him, age sixteen with platinum blonde hair. Both were dressed in signature shinobi attire, similar to that of Kakashi.

"Ino, Asuma-sensei, what are you two doing here?" Sakura asked looking to her friend and teacher who now stood before her own team.

"Hokage-sama has a mission for you and asked us to get you." Ino replied focusing on Sakura who nodded before motioning back to Sasuke and Kakashi who stood silent behind her. "Just me? What is the mission for?"

"We don't know the details as we were asked was to find you, you are supposed to be going with Shikamaru but we haven't been able to find him." Ino spoke sadly, her eyes glancing past the group.

Sakura nodded again before following Ino and Asuma leaving Sasuke and Kakashi behind leading them to continue their spar.

* * *

The Sakura now stood in the Hokage's office, Hiruzen sat behind the large desk, hands folded beneath his chin. The man had aged a fair amount of the past three years, his grey hair was now almost completely missing, however his scalp was hidden under his Hokage hat. Dark bags and wrinkles appeared under his eyes both from stress and age.

His hands dropped to the desk's surface, gripping onto a sealed envelope before opening it. Pulling out small stack of papers he held them out to Sakura who quickly accepted. Eyes scanned over the papers before she looked to Hiruzen in confusion.

"As you may know Suna is quickly falling into poverty due to their inability to keep alliances with other nations. Kumo has already begun the mention of war due to their risky behavior of theft. They will not allow us to contact them, it was a miracle they allowed us to send you. I need you to go to Suna as Konoha's representative and warn the Kazekage and figure out what is happening there." Hiruzen spoke, noticing however the Sakura's missing partner.

"As Shikamaru is absent brief him on what I told you, you two will leave tonight." Hiruzen continued taking the papers back from Sakura and putting them into the envelope once again. Before Sakura could reply the door to the office opened.

Shikamaru stood at the threshold, narrow eyes looking into the room.

Following their return from Amegakure a small funeral was held in remembrance of Hayate and Chouji, most of the Shinobi had come including Hayate's lover Yugao who was currently apart of anbu. All of rookie nine had attended as well as the jounins. The only two genin who didn't show up where Sasuke and Shikamaru.

 _A cold breeze passed over the village the sorrowful atmosphere only growing. Below in the large cemetery a crowd stood silently, each dressed in black as they mourned the losses following the mission. Tears fell from some while others simply stood in respect._

 _On the hill above another body stood, dressed in similar black attire as his cold eyes looked down on the crowd._

" _I figured you would want to be down with the rest of us." A feminine voice spoke from behind him, not surprising him, as he was expecting her to show._

" _What's the point, Ino?" He spoke harshly remaining turned away from his lone teammate as he looked down at the ceremony._

" _He's not there."_

Hiruzen watched as Shikamaru walked through the office, standing next to Sakura. Shikamaru was the first of the genin to become chunin, then jounin, he was quickly followed by Neji and Sasuke. The rest of the rookies were chunin on the path of becoming jounins.

"Shikamaru your late, Sakura will brief you on your mission, you two are leaving tonight." Hiruzen said motioning them to leave. Both ninja nodded and exited the office

* * *

Far away, heavy rained poured down on the large city. Tall, metal buildings shot to the sky as neon lights lit the night's darkness. It was the tallest building were a group of figures sat a large table. Six bodies sat around while two stood ahead, facing the group.

A man with orange hair, multiple piercings lining his nose and a female with blue hair, a single piercing situated on her chin. All of the figures wore identical black cloaks adorned with red clouds.

"You will be traveling to Suna, you will leave tonight." The orange haired man spoke looking to the blonde who sat across the table.

Deidara gave a slow nod, his hands still fondling the small blob of clay beneath the table. "Alone?"

"No, you can find your partner downstairs." He replied. "It's time we continue our hunt."

Stories below their meeting room, within a large dimly lit room metal scrapped against the bare walls. Books and opened scrolls lay scattered on the floor, moving slightly as a body passed through the room. A long silver blade sliced through the air, creating small gusts of wind that pushed the papers. Bruised and scabbed knuckles tighten on the handle of the sword.

Muscles flexed as the sword as slashed across an imaginary target before scapping its tip against the concert floor leaving a large cut. The boy continued dancing around the room, the weapon following him much like an extension of his own body.

With a final step and strike silence fell through the room as the figure's body stopped moving, shaggy blonde hair falling over blue eyes.

His head slowly raised as he looked to the ceiling before taking a deep, slow breath. In a swift single motion he spun around on the heels of his feet, arms raised as he lunged the sword forward.

A deep exhale escaped his lips as he heard the door to the room unlock. His arms fell to his sides as he slowly turned around to meet the eyes of another blonde. Deidara stood at the door, hands gripping the walls as he looked at the younger teen.

"We have a mission, Naruto."

* * *

A desert city lay beneath the night's sky, the faint moonlight casting shadows on the streets below. In the middle of the village a tall domed building stood, empty windows covering the walls. Through the narrow hallways walked a man whose dark eyes held a stern expression as he made his way down the stairs leading to the lower floors. Dressed in a dark blue, white collared cloak the man continued his way to his destination. Two more levels down he walked into the underground floor.

His cold eyes glanced down at the floor, a large pit was dug into the earth, a metal staircase spiraling down. Ten or so levels later he stopped in front of a tall wall. Thick metal bars touched from floor to the ceiling of the level above.

His eyes narrowed as he looked into the pitch black cell. A match was lit, lighting a small lantern which sat on the floor next to the cell. Holding up the lantern, the man held it out in front of the bar. A small amount of candle light shown into the concrete room.

In the far left corner of the room sat a slumped over figure. Its body squatting down on the dirt floor, its dirt covered back bare against the air. Bumps indicating the humanoid's spine clearly visible. Dark, dirt covered shorts covered its lower half.

The man step closer towards the bar, the light illuminating deeper into the cell. Bloody hand prints, scratches, and red smeared drawing covered the walls.

In a single motion the figure's neck snapped back into an inhuman position. A pale, boney hand held against its face. The middle finger of the hand disappearing into it's the male's mouth as teeth bit down onto bone. Blood red hair hung down from the male's head as animalist eyes looked past the bars onto the older male, red writing marked his forehead.

 _Love_

What a cruel word.

" _Otou-san…"_ He sung out happily, as a spine chilling smile covered the red-head's lips.

 _End_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

 _Spark_

* * *

Sakura and Shikamaru silently walked through the sand, both sets of eyes locked onto their destination. Night fell as they walked towards the large crease in earth. Before them sat Sunagakure, the Village Hidden in the Sand.

As they walked closer they were met with a figure standing before them.

"Konohagakure Shinobi, it is our pleasure for you to come to Suna, please follow me." The man spoke, eyes closing as a flat smile covered his lips.

The village was quite, lights almost none existent, though shadows casted upon the buildings as the moon began to rise into the night sky. As the three continued to silently make their way towards the center of town they were met with a large domed shape building, assuming that what the Kazekage building, light now shinned brightly from the empty windows.

"Please follow me, Kazekage-sama is waiting for your arrival." The man spoke now stoically as he guided Sakura and Shikamaru into the main doors of the building. Both teens raised an eyebrow due to the sudden drop in tone.

After walking two flights of stairs they trekked through a long hallway which circled around the building. Coming to a large wooden the man slowly knocked.

"Come in." A deep, hardened voice spoke from within allowing the man before them to open the door, leading the pair into the large office. The man bowed before the singular desk where another sat, his back turned to the group as his eyes scanned out the window.

"Kazekage-sama, the Konoha-nin are here."

The chair turned around, an auburn haired man now faced the group, cold eyes boring into their own. "Yes, you may leave now."

Their guide bowed before leaving the office.

"Please, have a seat." Rasa spoke motioning towards the two chairs which sat before him.

Sakura and Shikamaru nodded taking a seat facing the Kazekage. He had a stern and demanding atmosphere around him.

"I'm sure that Hokage was surprised to hear of our invitation for Konoha-nins." He began, receiving a small nod from Shikamaru.

"Yes, however Hokage-sama asked us that we should tell you of the brewing tension between villages." Shikamaru replied, for a slit second he saw Rasa's eyes narrow before returning to a passive expresion.

"Brewing tension? I was not aware of the circumstances."

"Yes well we were told before we left that recently supplies have been going missing whenever they are traveling through Suna-

"Have you come here just to question me about missing supplies?" Rasa said, cutting Shikamaru off before he could continue.

"Well that wasn't all, you see those who travel with the supplies have also gone missing." Sakura said looking towards Shikamaru before facing Rasa.

"I can assure you I know nothing of the disappearances, as you may have seen Suna is falling into poverty, we would never want to damage the alliances set up by taking those from other villages." Rasa spoke slowly, emotionless eyes looking between Sakura and Shikamaru.

"Our apologizes, we did not try to accuse you Kazekage-sama we just wanted to see if you knew anything." Sakura replied, a small wave of relief washing over her as the man nodded.

"Well it is getting late, I will have one of our jounin escort you two to your rooms, we can continue this meeting in the morning." Rasa said just as the same Jounin from before walked through the door.

"Please follow me." He spoke plainly. Sakura and Shikamaru stood from their seating, following the ninja out of the office.

The three walked from the office and back into the hallway.

"You both will be staying on the lower level where we have our guest rooms, feel free to go where you would like, we would just appreciate that you stay close to this building." He spoke guiding the pair down the stairs to the second floor of the building and onto a hallway lined with doors.

Motioning towards two doors next to one another the Suna-nin nodded and left the two teens alone.

"Well I guess I will see you in the morning Shikamaru." Sakura spoke opening the door to her own room and disappearing behind it.

Shikamaru nodded before opening his own door and walking into the room. The room was average size, housing a bed, desk, in suite bathroom, and closet. Setting his bag onto the floor he sat on the edge of the bed and began zipping off his vest.

Falling back onto the bed, Shikamaru placed his arms behind his head he looked up at the white ceiling. Closing his eyes for what seemed like only seconds he was meet with the sound of voices from outside his room.

"So how did the wife take the news?" A masculine voice spoke.

Standing up he slowly walked towards the door, his ear pressing against the wood.

"Pissed as usual." Another voice spoke in a sigh.

"Why did you even tell her? You know we aren't supposed to discuss that with civilians."

Shikamaru's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he listened closely. _'What are they talking about, can't tell civilians what?'_ He thought to himself.

"I am aware, but she asked what has been going on with all of the power outages and I couldn't just lie."

"Of course you could have!" The man's voice now raised in clear frustration. "You know what's going to happen if he finds out."

The voices faded, guessing the men had left his area of the hallway. Walking back towards the bed Shikamaru sat down again. _'Who and what are they talking about?'_ He thought to himself.

' _Hokage-sama was right, something is going on here.'_

* * *

Above the village an unknown presence lurked. A large white bird-like creature circled around the sky, the two figures which stood upon it calmly looking downwards.

"So what is the plan then?" Deidara spoke as he glanced to the smaller male beside him.

Dressed in an unusual black winter jacket with a fur lined hood the boy remained silent as his narrowed eyes focused large city below.

"What are you not going to say anything, it wouldn't be much of an attack if we just stay up here." Deidara spoke glaring at his younger partner.

"Just wait here and don't attract any attention, wait for my signal." He spoke calmly, but before Deidara could reply the teen casually stepped off the bird.

Deidara glared at the figure as he fell through the sky. "Naruto, what the hell are you doing?"

Naruto fell through the sky, his arms outstretched as he began leaning towards the ground. As he made his decent, building grew in size.

Lifting his arm wires shot from his jacket sleeve quickly wrapping around the metal pipes hanging lateral from an apartment wall.

Flinging himself up, Naruto landed in a crouched position on the pole. His eyes scanned through the streets.

"Now where are you?" As he continued looking around his eyes fell onto the familiar building located in the center of the village. His lips pulled into a smile, the wire retreated back into his sleeves before he leapt from the piping onto another building.

Arriving at the building Naruto landed on the outside roofing aligning the second story. Peering into the window and listening for an indication of sound, he was met with silence. Jumping through the window he stood alone in the hallway and began walking, passing closed doors with each step he took.

Before he could turn the corner two male voices echoed through the hallway.

"So how did the wife take the news?"

"Pissed as usual."

"Why did you even tell her? You know we aren't supposed to discuss that with civilians."

"I am aware, but she asked what has been going on with all of the power outages and I couldn't just lie."

"Of course you could have!" The man's voice now raised in clear frustration. "You know what's going to happen if he finds out." He said scorning the other man.

As the two men rounded the corner they continued walking causally through the empty hallway before walking to a set of stairs leading down to the first floor.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he stood on the outside of the building. Pulling himself back through the window he made his way to the stair case, following the two jounin. Sneaking down the steps he watched the pair turn another corner, reaching the bottom of the steps he quietly walked through the hall.

Peering past the corner of the wall he watched as the pair stood before a large door. Naruto's eyes focused on the man standing on the left, his hand raised before entering a code onto a small keypad.

The door clanked open before the two men walked in then locking behind them. Walking up to the door, his gloved hand reached up, entering in the code the man prior had.

The door cracked open allowing Naruto to slip his body inside. His eyebrows raised as he stepped onto a catwalk, his eyes peering down the winding stair case as it spiraled down a deep tunnel. Slowly he began walking down the stairs, his eyes glancing to the wall as built-in cells began appearing.

Stepping towards one of the cells, he looked inside, though it was dark he could see a figure standing before him.

He remained still as an arm shot out from between the bar reaching out only inches from his jacket collar. The arms owner was pressed against the bars, eyes wide in terror as Naruto stood before her watching the women continue her attempt to grab him.

Looking over to the next cell he could faintly make out a figure sitting against the wall, legs pulled up, head buried between. Taking a step back, Naruto looked down the staircase.

Turning he continued walking, leaving the women still struggling to free herself. As he finally came to the lowest level he finally spotted the two jounin, they stood in front of a lone cell, these bars being thicker and closer together than any of the ones he had previously seen.

Naruto watched as one of the men began pressing button on the wall next to the cell. From within the cell he could see a small glow began to form and trailing into the wall.

Looking closer the light suddenly disappeared as the man continued pressing more buttons on the key pad.

"He's finished, we should return to Kazekage-sama and let him know." The man spoke looking to the other then back to whoever it was who was in the cell. Suddenly dim lights flickered on throughout the 'prison' making Naruto's eyes narrow.

"We will be back tomorrow." This time his voice was laced in disgust. As the man stepped to the side a small sign was now visible above the key pad.

A small smile formed on Naruto's lips when he read the sign. _'Perfect.'_

"Let's go." The other man spoke turning around, the two began to make their way back to the main portion of the building.

In an instance a long metal katana slashed through the air, cutting through flesh and bone causing blood to fly. Two slumps hit the dirt floor, blood already pooling around the two now headless bodies.

The sword lowered, droplets of blood dripping from the tip just as two more thumps hit the ground. Naruto's head titled to the side, a smile still covering his mouth as he looked to the cage. Taking a step forward he casually stepped over one of the bodies as he walked towards the bars. Now the figure was clearly visible, pale skin, and blood red hair catching his attention.

"And who are you?" The voice spoke, the males head turning to look at Naruto as he finally stood directly in front of the bars.

Naruto's sword raised slightly, directly lateral to the bars, a smirk worn on his face.

"I'm here to _free_ you, Sabaku No Garra."

 _End_


End file.
